User talk:Adele Addict
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gremlins Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi there; Thanks for leaving me a message; I was in fact the one who got this wiki going (when I first got here there was only one page about the gremlins as a whole and I decided that it should be explanded so I added things here and there and now it's grown a lot). I've seen your work here on the board and you really seem like quite a fan and would make a really good admin (I also like what you want to do with the main page and spruce it up); I'll see what I can do and by the way, you can also try to contact the main admin of the board and ask him if he can help (if I cannot make you an admin). /CoolGiz Hello Again Good to hear that you managed to get in touch with a Wikia Staff member; regarding your question, since we are both as far as I can see two of the most active and mature members on the Gremlins wiki, if it's no big trouble I think he/she could give the admin and bureaucrat rights here (don't you think so too?) /CoolGiz Hello once again: Nice going with the main page and keep it up adding material to articles that need more info (for example, some of the articles about the human characters are lacking as I have seen so it would be nice if you could help doing something about it) ; I added the Gremlins Wiki logo back in to the main page for the time being until we can replace the Gremlins Wiki text up in the corner with the pic (like with the wiki you posted a link to), ok? /CoolGiz It's Me Really nice going with the wiki so far; it looks even better now and I like the things you've added such as the featured article vote function (if you want to, feel free to go ahead and vote for any more articles); I hope that we soon will get to become admins here and add the things you suggested (and I bet that one you add a new skin, colors and such; the wiki will look really great. Keep up the great work! /CoolGiz Good News Nice; send our thanks to Grunny, then! ; also, keep up the good work with the wiki. I see that you already have changed the skin and the text, but I think a shade of dark green would suit better than black and the text and the areas that now are red could maybe be a lighter shade of green? (those colors just seem more, well, gremlin to me and by so would suit better). See ya later! /CoolGiz Note Hi again; good to see that you updated the background color and it looks pretty nice (I get the point about not making it look like a Christmas board), but when I think of it, this type of green is perhaps too bright?; maybe something like the background color of this gremlins message board could work better?: http://mogwaiplayground.proboards.com Of course, if you think that's maybe too dark, you could try a lighter shade. What do you think? /CoolGiz Board Colors The type of 'gremlin green' color you've picked feels really good and in my opinion, suits the board quite well so I'd say we'll keep the color. As usual, keep up the solid work done here on the wiki and if there's something missing or needs to be added or updated to the articles, feel free to do something about it. I'll see you around. /User:CoolGiz Help Needed Hi again; I've been looking around on the wiki a bit and many of the Human character articles are missing an infobox with a belonging picture (adding one to the one for Barney would also be nice) so I thought I'd ask you if you could help adding those to the articles that are missing the content. See you around; /User: CoolGiz We Have A Problem Hi; Since it seems you deleted the Clamp Tower article, we have loads of articles (mostly about the gremlins) that has a link to that article which is now gone and therefore they are dead links. Could you please help to change the dead link in the articles to a link to the Clamp Center article? /User:CoolGiz How's it going? Hi and hello!; This week I've started at a university so that is the reason why I've not been so active around and that will probably continue, but I will drop in from time to time to check out if there's some news and also to edit some more. Now, how's it going with replacing the Clamp Tower mentions and links with Clamp Center in the various articles? /CoolGiz I saw it sad=id "Admins Wanted." I love Gremlins and remember all the events (in order) of both movies! Please admin me! LB68 01:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Admin me when you get the okay, and, I have always known how to sign posts, but I am always forgetting '-' Well, seeya later! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 01:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For Making Me An Admin! First of all, thank you! :) And, second of all, can I make an emoticon? I have something picked out already! Since I'm an admin, and your, like, the only other admin I know, could you discuss this with someone or whatever: me making an emoticon. Just, think on that one, please. Ladybug68 (Remeber, I am a boy) BEWARE THE LADYBUG'S BITE!!! 23:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, for humor purposes. I'll just add a Gizmo one and a Pinga Banana one (Peanut Butter Jelly Time!) Maybe some more, but those are the only ones I want to add for now. Ladybug68 (Remeber, I am a boy) BEWARE THE LADYBUG'S BITE!!! 21:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just one last, LAST, emote? I got a gif picked out already! :D Ladybug68 (Remeber, I am a boy) BEWARE THE LADYBUG'S BITE!!! 22:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) That was my very first emote I made! :P Ladybug68 (Remeber, I am a boy) BEWARE THE LADYBUG'S BITE!!! 23:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, theres so much stuff I wanna do! I just edited the chat texts, and was wondering if it'd be a problem or not. Heres an example: http://gremlins.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-member-since --Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 17:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Just like the emotes. For fun! :P Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 18:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) So, wanna come to chat? Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 18:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about chat :P I was doing something. Wanna chat again 'cuz it CAN get boring! I need help making a userbox tower, so I am contacting the only 2 other admins I know. Hmm... I got an idea, but I can do this alone. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 16:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) What I was talking about was editing the welcome thing when I said I could do it by mself, and I tried making it, well, cooler. But, the problem is that it shows up like this: ^ Yeah, so, help please? Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 16:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism On Kate's Oage Though you might wanna see this, its pretty bad. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 14:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna come chat? [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 01:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC)